lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactus (CJDM1999)
"All must submit to the rule of Galactus." -Galactus' first line when entering the game. "Behold - the Power Cosmic itself!" -Galactus' second line when entering the game. "Kneel before Galactus." -Galactus' third line when entering the game. Galactus is one of the Team Pack characters along with the Silver Surfer from the Galactus Herald Team Pack in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Marvel Comics franchise. Background Galactus was a cosmic entity that had to consume whole planets to stay alive. He had a servant known as the Silver Surfer, who agreed served Galactus in return for the sparing of his world. He was stopped from devouring Earth by the Fantastic Four (which includes Mr. Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, the Human Torch, and the Thing) and other Marvel heroes. Dimensions Crisis ]] In Star Fox Dimensions, Galactus was hired by the evil mad scientist Andross to devour the icy planet Fichina. Upon his arrival, Star Fox already arrived at the planet and he started attacking Cornerian battleships. He was fended off by 13 Nova Bombs and forced to retreat. Grand Interdimensional War Galactus was hired by the Grand Emperor Enoch to find the Ultimate Nullifier and bring it to him, which he reluctantly agreed. The Justice League, The Avengers and Dumbledore's Army encountered Galactus but he summons the Stormtroopers and escapes with the Ultimate Nullifier. He brings the device to Enoch and places it with the other Foundation Elements. Fate of the Multiverse Galactus, along with Enoch, battled Andy and his friends on Tyranus. After Andy, Eron and Elena chase Enoch into a rift, the Fantastic Four's Mr. Fantastic takes the Ultimate Nullifier and brings it to Galactus, forcing him to flee the battle and back to the Marvel Comics World. Abilities Galactus wields the Power Cosmic, the magnitude that is unfathomable to the human mind. * Teleportation * Giant * Flight * Heat * Heat Beams * Cosmic Awareness * Light up dark areas * Super Strength * Smash Walls * Photo Mode * Telekinesis * X-Ray * Technology * Detective Mode * Tracking Quotes "Much like the Fantastic Four, you are nothing to me." -Galactus to an Avenger and/or Justice League member. "If you can be a god, then what shall we call Galactus?" -Galactus to Thor and Hercules. "Insect." -Galactus to Ant Man and The Wasp. "You are not unlike an ant fighting the sun." -Galactus to a giant character. "Insignificant." -Galactus to a small character. "Why do you laugh at the face of your own destruction?" -Galactus to Harry Potter, Tracer, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rocket Raccoon, Andy, Batman and Mario. "No amount of training can prepare you for Galactus." -Galactus to Yoda, Luke Skywalker and Albus Dumbledore. "Home, sweet home." -Galactus when hopping inside the Taa II vehichle. "This is unforgivable." -Galactus when unable to solve a puzzle. "Come to me." -Galactus when getting a collectible. "Enough!" -Galactus' first line when leaving the game. "This charade is over." -Galactus' second line when leaving the game. "How useless." -Galactus' third line when leaving the game. Trivia * Galactus is the only minifigure with big legs and arms. * When the player has the growth ability as Galactus, he will clearly be bigger than the giant characters. * This is the second time Galactus appeared since he first appeared in Lego Marvel Super Heroes. * Jonathan Adams reprises his role from Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 and Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, who also voiced numerous characters in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes! Television Series. * Galactus' quote "If you can be a god... then what shall we call Galactus?" is based on a similar phrase he said while fighting Thor in the comic books. * He is so far the only character to be involved in both the Dimensions Crisis and the Grand Interdimensional War. Category:Photo Mode Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Technology Category:Enoch's Army Category:Detective Mode Category:Teleportation Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Illumination Category:Male Characters Category:Giants Category:Evil Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Entities